A defect of a photo-mask is generally repaired using a charged particle beam such as an electron beam and an ion beam. In order to correct drift of the charged particle beam, a drift correction mark is formed on the photo-mask, and the drift correction mark is used as a reference mark.
The drift correction mark is usually a silicon oxide film which uses TEOS (Tetra Ethyl Ortho Silicate) as materials. In addition, the drift correction mark is formed on a mask pattern, so as not to cause a problem even if the drift correction mark remains on the photo-mask after repairing the defect. That is, the drift correction mark is formed so that the whole pattern of the drift correction mark is located inside the mask pattern.
In the case of repairing a defect of a template for imprint lithography, it is possible to apply a method using a charged particle beam as described above. However, in the case of forming a drift correction mark on the template, the following problem occurs.
Since, in imprint lithography, pattern transfer is performed with the same magnification, a size of the drift correction mark becomes larger than a size of the template pattern. That is, the whole pattern of the drift correction mark cannot be completely included inside the template pattern.
When the drift correction mark remains on the template after repairing the defect, the remaining drift correction mark may emerge as a defect at imprint lithography.
Accordingly, a precise method of repairing a defect on a template using a drift correction mark is desired.